


Are You The One?

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable, And teasing, Bill's a flirt, Bill's not a demon, BillDip, Billdip One-Shots, But Bill saves day, Cute, Dipper gets stood up, Fluff, Funny, Human bill, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, One-Shot, also Mabel's matching making skills, and fluff, and just about anything else, as usual, blind date au, just hand holding, no kissing involved, part of a series, request, waiter Bill, with a little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: When forced to go on a blind date by his sister, Dipper finds out his worst nightmare had come true, but what happens when a hot blond waiter swoops in to save the day?OrA Blind Date AU with a little twist





	Are You The One?

"Mabel! Why can't you just take a hint?"

"Dip, that's no way to talk! You know how sad I feel when I see how lonely you are! Heck, even Grunkle Stan found himself a new girl!"

"So you signed me up on a dating site?"

"Not just any dating site, bro bro, it's a blind dating site!"

Dipper threw his head back and let it thunk against the wall behind his bed. He glared half-heartedly at his grinning sister. Try as he might, he never really can get mad at her, she did try to help after all. In her own way. 

"Wait...when did Stan get a girl?"

"Oh just recently," Mabel's eyes lit up, just like they always did whenever she talked about anything love related. "It's one of the older ladies, I think she's friends with Lazy Susan...pretty sure that's how they met."

"Huh," Dipper said thoughtfully, "I always thought that Stan and Lazy Susan would end up together...but all weird topics aside," because he really didn't want to think about his great uncle and the owner of the Greasy Diner sharing spit, "let's go back to what you said about signing me up to a blind dating site!"

"Jeez Dip, calm down," Mabel said rolling her eyes, "it's not as bad as you think it is. I made your profile, here see!" She pulled up her laptop and opened up a site that seemed much too hearty to be a dating site...or maybe the reason there was so many hearts was because it was a dating site...Dipper wasn't so sure. He leaned forward to inspect what Mabel had dubbed as his 'profile.'

Name: Dipper Pines

Age: 20 years 

Sexuality: Gay

Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, short, paleish 

Likes: Reading, Mysteries, Writing, Hanging out, 

Dislikes: Parties, Crowds, Loud People and Noises

Dipper stared disbelievingly at his profile which ended at contacts, listing his phone number and email. He stared at Mabel as if she had turned into a unicorn, although he wouldn't say that out loud. Unicorns were still a touchy subject for his sister. 

"This thing has like all my information!" He said loudly, wincing as his voice cracked at the end, "At this point, someone could be able to easily stalk me with all the stuff given here!"

"Well, duh. That's the point of a dating site, Dip!" Mabel said looking at Dipper as if he were a five-year-old. "You need to know nearly everything about the person you're going on the date with so that they won't end up being a weird perv!"

"Weird pervs can still make profiles," Dipper muttered which caused his sister to shove him roughly so that he nearly fell off her bed. "Relax, Dippy! It's all in good fun and hey, maybe you'll meet the guy of your dreams on this site!" She wiggled her eyebrows making Dipper laugh slightly and shove her back, although more softly. 

He had ended up telling Mabel that he was gay when he reached sixteen, also known as the age of puberty. His crush with Wendy was mostly just him admiring her and looking up to her. He never really cared much for the physical aspects of girls and instead remembered vividly all the eye candy the boys in his gym class were, especially when they were changing. 

"Dipper, you already have a bunch of asks!" Mabel's words didn't really register in Dipper's head but when they did, he jerked away from the laptop.

"What?!" 

"Look, look!" Mabel said excitedly as she clicked on a name with a heart pending request. "Ooo his name is Aaron and he's a redhead," she raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively, "looks like a male version of Wendy, eh?"

"Stop it," Dipper sighed, "you know I never liked Wendy that way. It was more like respecting her from a distance?" 

"Oh there was no distance in that friendship, bro bro," Mabel said, her eyebrow still quirked up. "He says he likes reading but he's also a party animal. So basically, a mix of you and the opposite of you in one person. You should give it a shot!"

"I don't know, Mabel, what if I get stood up?"

"Dip, this is a dating site! No idiot's gonna stand anyone up because they're just as desperately single as you are!" She ignored Dipper's exclamation of 'hey!' "If you don't go then I'm dragging you to this fancy restaurant that this guy asked to meet you at tonight!"

"Tonight...Fancy...TONIGHT!" Dipper yelled so loudly that he was pretty sure Stan must've heard him.

 "Yep! And I already agreed to the request, so get your ass up and to the bathroom, I'm getting you all spiced up to get your man!"

"Shit, Mabel...I can get myself ready! Your make up bag scares me!"

"That is NOT true Dipper, and you know it," Mabel huffed before dragging Dipper to his closet, "I also have your suit ready for you, it's blue!"

'Maybe this was a bad idea after all,' Dipper thought when he saw Mabel pull out a slim three-piece suit tailored to the very thread. 

***

 Dipper was starting to sweat as he nervously looked around the high-class restaurant that his blind date, Aaron had told them to meet up at. His date had not shown up and he was fifteen minutes late. 

The waiter came up to Dipper for about the third time and asked if he wanted anything. His tag read the name _Bill_ in hurried writing. Dipper had to admit, the waiter, Bill, was pretty cute. For the third time, he simply asked for a refill of his glass of water. Bill said nothing but his heterochromatic eyes flicked minutely to the empty chair across Dipper, and the brunette flushed. 

Great, now the hot waiter was going to think that Dipper was such a loser that he can't even nab a fucking blind date!

He kept his eyes averted to his lap until he heard the soft sounds of the waiter leaving yet again. Dipper looked back at the table and saw a fully refilled glass along with a basket of breadsticks. His flush returned but he gratefully grabbed a stick and bit into it. He was starving. 

Thirty minutes had passed and Aaron still hadn't shown up. The people around Dipper were now beginning to notice him just sitting at his table, all alone and fidgeting. After forty-five minutes, the muttering started and Dipper felt pinpricks in the corner of his eyes, a sure telltale sign of tears on the way. He knew something like this would happen. After all, there was a reason why no one wanted to date him, he was a pathetic loser who only knew how to solve mysteries. Mabel was much better than him at just about everything else. He was just about to start his walk of shame to the door, after leaving a hefty tip to the kind waiter, when a chair scrapped back across from him. 

He looked up in shock and found not a redhead sitting in front of him, but the same blond waiter who had looked at him with sympathy while refilling his glass multiple times. 

 "Darling, I'm so sorry! Traffic was utter murder and my boss was being such a douche!"

Dipper blinked confused at the blond's words but then he saw the raised eyebrows of the blond, that clearly conveyed 'follow my lead.'

"Uh, no it's okay, just forty-five minutes late that's all," he made sure to add some snark at the end just to make it seem real and the blond smirked when the other patrons looked away from Dipper's table and the muttering died down. 

"Sooo," he said drawing out the 'o' "why would such a lovely young man like yourself being doing in a classy place like this all by your lonesome?"

 "I-" Dipper tried to gather his bearings, he didn't feel like crying in front of the man who may or may not have just saved his dignity. "I might have gotten stood up by a blind date?" He ended in a whisper.

Dipper didn't hear anything from the blond waiter so he looked up, just to see the same heterochromatic eyes that were looking at him with sympathy and playfulness, they were now holding back constrained anger. 

"Well then, he must be an asshole huh? Not as bad as me obviously, because if anyone's an asshole, it is yours truly," he gestured to himself and Dipper couldn't help letting out the small giggle. It was worth it though, to see the blond's soft smile rather than his smirk.

"How about we get out of here?" The blond asked, getting up. "I know a place that's much better than this too fancy one."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "are you asking me out?" 

The blond shrugged with a wink, "maybe I am, you're much too cute to pass up."

Dipper smiled, feeling his flush come back with a vengeance. "Then I accept."

"Great," the blond's smile came back, "quick thing: what's your name? Mine's Bill."

"I know, I read your tag," Dipper said, "and I'm Dipper."

 "Dipper huh?" Bill said tipping his head to one side as he and Dipper both made their way to the doors. "Interesting name."

"It's a nickname," Dipper said, he wondered why he was telling Bill all this, he had just met the guy today. "My real name's not up for discussion though."

"Oh it will be whenever I'm around, and I promise I'm gonna be around for a long long time," Bill said mischievously. 

"Really?" Dipper tried to keep his voice neutral but a sliver of hope must have came out because Bill's eyes softened when they met Dipper's wide brown ones. 

"Yes really, Pinetree," Bill said and when Dipper was about to protest about the nickname, he simply pointed at his suit with one of his famous smirks. Dipper noticed his shirt did indeed have a pine tree pin on it. 

"Come on, we can't be late, it's already dark and I haven't even shown you the sights yet!" 

Dipper laughed, loud and free this time, and hurried after a quickly sprinting Bill, who ended up grabbing onto his hand as they both ran laughing and teasing each other down the street, all memories of redheads and blind dates forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request made to me by a reader of mine. I'm so sorry I didn't get work on this over the weekend, the life of a sophomore is pretty rough. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
